


in the end, i'll be there

by Raven6113



Category: Star Wars: Ahsoka - E. K. Johnston, Star Wars: Rebels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 21:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven6113/pseuds/Raven6113
Summary: Kaeden is a part of Commander Sato’s rebellion, and her and her sister Miara are safe and happy there. Then, the mysterious Fulcrum appears and needs their help on a mission.AKA Kaesoka in Rebels
Relationships: Kaeden Larte & Ahsoka Tano, Kaeden Larte/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	in the end, i'll be there

“Attention everybody!” Commander Sato shouted. It had been a few years since Kaeden and Miara had joined his crew. Before that they’d been jumping around with plenty of different Rebellion commanders, just trying to help out with the fight against the Empire. The pair had begun to settle down here though, helping as a medic and pilot, the second of which Kaeden still wasn’t really okay with, respectively.

“Fulcrum is going to be arriving here shortly. She needs our help on a special assignment: a rescue from Mustafar. Afterwards, the ‘Ghost Crew’, which is who we’re rescuing, will be working with us.”

Secretly, Kaeden was worried. She’d never directly come face to face, or in this case ship to ship, with the Empire. Miara had, but the stories she’d told Kaeden only made her more nervous. On plenty of occasions, it sounded like her sister had barely made it out alive.

The one saving grace was Fulcrum. She’d heard stories about her; a warrior, a huntress, fighting from the shadows and organizing the Rebellion. One popular Rebellion tale was of her single-handedly breaking into an Empire prison and stealing information on the whereabouts of others who could help them, all without being seen.

Kaeden wasn’t sure whether to believe this though. She didn’t know many people, maybe even any, able to pull that off.

“Fulcrum will be arriving soon. Get into formation!” Commander Sato shouted

Quickly, but with practiced precision, the rebels split into two lines, each standing along the walls of the hallway in the entrance to their head ship, the typical way to greet high-ranking Rebellion officers. Miara was standing on Kaeden’s right, something that made them both feel safe. As long as they were together, they’d be okay.

She heard a ship dock. Fulcrum had arrived.

The doors of the ship slowly slid apart, and Kaeden could hear light footsteps echoing from the conjoined ship. Before she could see Fulcrum, Commander Sato spoke.

“Welcome, Fulcrum. It’s good to have you here.”

Kaeden’s eyes shifted to the left, trying to get a glimpse of the mysterious person, even though they were meant to look forward. Who is she, Kaeden wondered. Who would be able to coordinate an entire rebellion.

“Thank you, Commander Sato. It’s good to be here.”

Something about that voice, that smooth, soothing voice, is familiar to her. Miara must think so too, because her eyes slowly shift to look at Kaeden.

Fulcrum stepped onto their ship, and memories instantly flooded Kaeden’s mind. She remembered seeing her cool orange skin for the first time, showing her a rundown house on Raada. She remembered how kind and compassionate she was, coming back to rescue Kaeden and her friends from the Empire.

Most of all, Kaeden remembered how sad she felt when Ahsoka had left. Feelings that she’d tried to bury in the decade it had been since they’d last seen in each other. Unparalleled feelings that sometimes kept her up at night, wondering if they would see each other again, and what it would be like if they ever did.

All of her feelings were now unearthed. Kaeden felt nervous. Her heart began beating faster. She could feel a hint of red forming on the surface of her cheeks.

Miara apparently realized as well, as she stared harder at Kaeden, trying to get her attention. Kaeden knew it was only to tease her. Everyone on Raada had, given how completely obvious Kaeden’s feelings were, at least to everyone but Ahsoka.

Ahsoka started to walk toward the bridge of their ship, passing the rebels as she went. One by one, they gave her a quick and coordinated salute, snapping their hand to their head.

Ahsoka seemed to let out a light but pained sigh. Her eyes dropped slightly, but she maintained her confident appearance. “You don’t need to… you shouldn’t salute me.”

Slowly, they began dropping their arms back to their sides, still standing as straight as possible. Ahsoka started walking again, her eyes moving from left to right, scanning the faces of Kaeden’s crew mates.

Kaeden could’ve sworn Ahsoka’s eyes lingered on her face a little longer than the others, an element of some surprise yet some happiness to recognize her. It was probably just wishful thinking though. She couldn’t help but notice the subdued childish grin on her sister's face as Ahsoka walked past her.

I’m about to get the teasing of a lifetime, Kaeden thought to herself.

As Ahsoka walked into the command room, followed closely by Commander Sato, the doors automatically slid shut. As they did, everyone relaxed and began to move towards their stations. They did have a job to do after all. Everyone that is, except Miara.

Kaeden’s sister excitedly turned toward her, practically bouncing. “Did you see who that was! Well I know you know, your face turned completely red you should’ve seen it. But did you see! It was Ahsoka! Your long lost lover,” Miara said, adding a hint of sarcasm and drama into the last statement, since nothing actually materialized between the two.

Much to Kaeden’s relief, everyone had already left the hallway and couldn’t hear her past with the mysterious Fulcrum. They also didn’t hear Fulcrum’s true identity. Kaeden would have to remind her sister that not everyone aboard knew who Ahsoka was, maybe even no one. She couldn’t then however, as Miara was still talking her head off.

“...it’s been so long since you’ve seen each other. Hey I wonder if Ahsoka has thought about you as much as you’ve thought about her. Do you think she has? It would probably be pretty hard given how much you think about he-“

“Miara!” Kaeden almost shouted. “Please, stop talking. It’s been years since we’ve seen each other, just let it go.” Kaeden herself hadn’t really let it go, but whatever she had to say to get Miara to stop talking. Besides, she wanted to play it cool.

“Suree,” Miara replied along with a skeptical look. “You’ve let it go.”

They both stood there, some awkward tension believe them. Neither had anything to do at that moment, given their roles. They would both have to act later though, Kaeden hoping she wouldn’t need to help Miara.

“Well, are you gonna go talk to her.”

Kaeden would be lying if she said she hadn’t thought about it. It would be nice to reconnect, maybe even see whether Ahsoka’s feelings had changed. Unfortunately, she wasn’t the smoothest small-talker in the world, which both Miara and unfortunately Ahsoka already knew.

“I don’t know. There’s other things we should be worrying about right now.”

Miara appeared to accept that as an answer and turned to walk away. Kaeden knew they would continue this discussion later, but right now she would worry about the task at hand.

Just as she was about to head off to the medbay, the doors slid open again, and that oh so familiar voice filled Kaeden’s ears. 

“Are you sure his name is Kanan Jarrus? I don’t remember any younglings from the temple with that name.”

It was Ahsoka and Commander Sato, walking side by side.

“Yes, I am sure,” Commander Sato replied. “In fact, his droid should be arriving momentarily with his ship. Perhaps you could fly it to meet them.”

“Sure thing,” Ahsoka responded, before her eyes met Kaeden’s. That was about the moment Kaeden realized she’d been staring. “Al-although I could use someone to pilot it. I’m not sure if I know how to fly a freighter.”

“Of course,” said Commander Sato, before also finding Kaeden. “That’s Kaeden Larte. Her sister is one of our squadron's finest pilots. She could fly their ship for you.”

“Thank you, Commander Sato,” Ahsoka said, turning to face him directly. “May the force be with you.”

With a slight nod of his head, Commander Sato turned to head back to the bridge.

Ahsoka meanwhile, began walking towards Kaeden. This is it, this is the moment of truth, Kaeden said to herself. She really hoped Ahsoka remembered her. If not, Kaeden would have to live with her unequaled feelings. But that wouldn’t be too bad right? She’d been doing it for years at this point.

She also realized just how much Ahsoka had changed since they’d last interacted. She’d grown taller, much taller, and her Lekku had grown too, now almost reaching her waist. Her face had hardened and the patterns on it had shifted too. But she was still the same Ahsoka that Kaeden remembered from Raada. And she was still the most beautiful person Kaeden had ever seen.

“Hey Kaeden,” Ahsoka said cheerfully. “It’s been a while.”

Kaeden felt her face get warmer. She did remember. Kaeden was worth remembering to her among all of the countless faces and people she must have seen being Fulcrum. That thought alone made Kaeden happy.

“It really has,” Kaeden replied. “It feels like we haven’t talked in ages.” That was because they hadn’t. After Ahsoka left them while they were all leaving Raada, she completely disappeared.

“I guess I could have commed. I just… I wanted to give you a chance to live your life without my influence.” Ahsoka told her, looking down. “You deserve that.”

Hearing this, Kaeden’s gaze also dropped. Why would Ahsoka think that, she pondered. She had always known there was a certain sadness behind Ahsoka’s eyes (which she thought were gorgeous by the way). She’d previously asked her about it, back on Raada, about life as a Jedi in a galaxy that hated the Jedi. She’d never really gotten an answer. She’d also said some harsh things to Ahsoka after finding out she was a Jedi in the first place, so maybe that was why.

“Well, we had to reunite eventually, right?” Kaeden said with a grin, and was relieved when Ahsoka chuckled along with her.

“Yeah, I guess we did,” she said wistfully. Kaeden could tell the togruta was focusing on something else. She wanted so badly to ask what was bothering her, but she wasn’t sure whether Ahsoka trusted, or even liked her enough to say. “How did you get here exactly? The last thing I remember, you and Miara were being relocated.”

“It’s a little complicated,” Kaeden explained. “Naturally, Miara wanted to be a pilot, so she asked if she could join the Rebellion and fly. Whoever’s in charge didn’t let her, as she was too young at the time, so we farmed for a few years on some secluded planet. They didn’t even tell us the name of it.”

At this point, they’d reached the hangar just in time to see a ship setting down inside. Kaeden didn’t know what model it was, since she never really paid attention to those things, but it looked pretty beaten up. She figured it must be the infamous Ghost.

“Every year, Miara kept asking if she could join, until eventually they said yes. I joined too as a doctor, but mainly to keep an eye on her.”

Ahsoka laughed lightly at that. Miara, who had been busy preparing her own ship, caught sight of the pair and displayed a mischievous grin. Kaeden tried her best to ignore that, hoping Ahsoka would too, and gestured for her.

“We’d been jumping around a lot before we settled here. I think it’s been around two or three standard years since we joined Commander Sato,” Kaeden concluded. “I guess it wasn’t that complicated.”

“Sounds like an adventure,” Ahsoka replied. At that point, Miara had reached them and began walking alongside Kaeden, who was hoping her sister wouldn’t say or do anything stupid. “Hi Miara.”

“Hey Ahsoka,” Miara said snarkily, unable to hold back a childish giggle. Ahsoka looked at Kaeden with a confused look, unable to understand why the female’s sister was acting so strangely. Kaeden shrugged her shoulders in a feeble attempt to disassociate herself from her crazy sister.

“I heard you could fly the Ghost?”

“Yeah. At least, I’m pretty sure I can,” Miara replied, composing herself.

Ahsoka nodded and the two headed into the ship. Kaeden wasn’t too fond of Miara flying straight into an Empirical zone, Mustafar no doubt, but she knew nothing she could say to her sister would make her stop to think how dangerous it was. She just hoped Ahsoka would be able to keep her safe. Before the ramp closed, Miara turned back.

“Wait, are you sure you don’t wanna come Kaeden? I would’ve thought you’d love to catch up with Ahsoka here.”

Kaeden’s jaw tensed and her eyebrows furled. “No, I have to be here.”

Letting out a grunt, Miara entered the ship, and the ramp closed behind her.

Kaeden really hoped that her sister would act more normal now that she wasn’t around. She cringed just thinking about Miara trying to pry Ahsoka of any hints of an attraction. She didn’t want Ahsoka to have to deal with that, but it couldn’t be helped.

However, as she turned back to medbay, a small, sheepish smile formed on her face. Ahsoka had returned, and she remembered Kaeden.

**Author's Note:**

> The second half of this is pretty slow and nothing really happens. That's my bad. I'm hoping to continue this as a series and I'll try to not take forever to release new parts.
> 
> As always, any feedback, positive or negative, is greatly appreciated.


End file.
